


Really Could've Done With More Sleep

by redacted_cant_spell



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 5k words of porn author has no regrets, Multi, Wet Dream, cunt used in reference to a dick, effeminate men, horny/angry, zylbrads sharp teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redacted_cant_spell/pseuds/redacted_cant_spell
Summary: Brad has a wet dream and cant seem to get over it while they record. The boys come over to help him feel better thinking hes depressed, and they make a mess.
Relationships: toddyquest/pajamamax, zylbrad/pajamamax, zylbrad/pajamamax/toddyquest, zylbrad/toddyquest
Kudos: 2





	1. wet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> look man im just really into all three of them separately lets make it a three some. also i reference brad having a cunt - he doesnt obviously but the implication is just reaaaal nice :) sorry toddy quest q__q

_Brad hissed, Todd and Max's dicks filling him up tight, pushing further and further until they felt so deep he was almost sure he could feel them through his gut. His head fell forward, resting heavily on Maxs shoulder while he adjusted, listening to the far too casual tones of their voices above him._

_"Did you know Max, that Brads really tight? You'd think we've fucked him enough," Todd followed that statement with a light movement of his hips dragging s soft whimper from Bad, "But no the little bitch is as tight as ever."_

_Brad felt the rumble from Maxs laugh._

_"Maybe if he loosened up a bit he wouldn't be crying on my shoulder."_

_He wasn't crying, Brad definitely wasn't crying, he reassured himself but the idea that he was was far sexier than it should've been. Soaking Maxs shoulder in salty tears while his ass accepted being split open._

_Todd's dainty fingers traced his sides like a feather sending light tickles through his spine, "We're gonna have to keep a plug in you so you stay ready anytime aren't we? Anytime we wanna rip you apart you'll be ours for the taking."_

_"Please," He whimpered back._

_Max carefully carded fingers through his hair, nails gently scratching at his scalp. "Please? What you'd like, Bradley?_

_"I'd like anything."_

_Todd laughed, "Anything? You wanna be my little cockwarmer - huh? Force you to keep nice and quiet while I record?"_

_He rolled his hips back as much as he could manage, leaving a collection of marks across Max's collar bone. When Todd's hand traced the side of his thigh, which was resting on Max's waist, it twitched and he grinned in delight, playing special attention to the expanse of skin on his hand._

_"Such a little whore, Brad, willing to do anything we want? You act tough for a guy who needs two dicks in him to get his cunt wet." Max ground his hips into Brads, Todd sinking his teeth into Brads shoulder at the feeling._

_"And now you're here dripping for us, huh?" Todd rolled his hips hard, dragging the copious amounts of lube along their cocks._

_Brad inhaled a breathy moan, high pitched and needy. His back arched in their hands._

_"You sound like a bitch in heat," Max happily informed him._

_Todd's eyes delightedly trace over the set of hickies and teeth marks adorning Brad's shoulders, glancing at the work done on Maxs skin. He locked eyes with Max for a moment before he was pulled into a kiss._

_It was impatient and needy, both boys waiting impatiently for Brad to finally adjust enough to give them the go ahead to really pound into the man. Until then, though, the kiss would do. Harsh, Max's teeth connecting with Todd's lip until he gasped, deepening the kiss._

An annoyingly high pitched, ear drum ripping ring tone woke Brad from his dream. It took him a moment to figure out what was happening; what that damned noise was and why it was so loud. Eventually he realized it was his phone and in his dreary state he scrambled to answer it.

"God finally Brad it's like," Todd paused presumably glancing at the time, "It is officially three in the afternoon man you told us you'd be ready an hour ago."

Brad couldn't stop the rumble in his voice when he spoke, sleepiness dragging him back to the warm bed. 

"Ready for what?" He questioned, "I'm so tired."

His attention was drawn to the hard on in his sweatpants, a light wet splotch confirming what he already knew. He'd had a wet dream. 

"Recording! Again, you said an hour ago we'd start and me and Max have been waiting. If you didn't pick up soon Max was gonna make me drive to your house Brad!"

"And we'd _never_ want that," dreary giggles left him in a bout of laughter.

"I wouldn't want that for sure you'd probably bitch at me for putting your hand in water so you'd-"

Brad tossed his head back and groaned, cutting Todd off. "Alright, alright I don't need to hear anymore give me a minute." 

He sat in his chair with a huff, flopping down with the hope he could simply will his erection away. They were his friends, you don't think about friends like that no matter how gorgeous they were, he convinced himself angrily.

.

It didn't take him very long to join their call, listening to Todd's voice fill his ears once more. He expected to be reprimanded again, to be complained to about himself.

"Are you doing okay man? You've been sleeping in later and later every day."

He didn't expect that.

"Yeah I slept well actually I was having a really good dream before someone interrupted it," Brad teased.

"Was it about Birno calling you daddy?" Max's not quite chipper voice chimed in and he couldn't help but laugh.

"God no I said a good dream not an unbeatable one."

He joined their group, setting up the right character and skin for the video he planned, and changing some of the skins on the guns he'd be using too.

"Hey why haven't you done a video trying to get me to call you daddy?" Todd questioned idley, both him and Max laughing at the idea.

The tingle in his spine dragged his attention back to the hard on in his sweats and he sighed, puffing out enough air to make his lungs hurt. There wasn't really an answer, not one he wanted to share anyways, 'because he didnt think about fucking Birno' wasnt an answer he wanted to share with the class.

Max, forever his savior quipped back, "You sound like you want to call him Daddy, Todd."

He paused for a moment, "Daddy Todd! It's genius!"

' _Oh no._ He knew where this was going. Todd was gonna keep repeating 'Daddy Todd' like it was the funniest shit on earth.' Brad's hand slowly clenched tighter on his thigh. He refused to have Todd saying Daddy all day while he willed away his own problems. It'd be counterintuitive.

"-addy Todd best dad. I'd take you to the store, get ice cream and snacks and then we'd watched a movie. Then we go home and tuck my son into bed."

Brad pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly, "Look, Todd, can we save the Daddy Todd bit for another day I-"

Todd whined, "Wh- Noo- Its a good bit man lemme do my bit."

"No I know it is, I'm just tired and I want.. To play into that bit more! But I don't think I can do it justice now," He convinced.

After his own intro they readied up for a lobby, finding one almost instantly. Normally Brad would be excited about that, eager to get the games going for the day, but his brain couldn't think about anything for more than a moment or two before drifting back to his dream.

His dream were he was full tight, held up in Max's arms, Todd pressed against him from behind. He wanted to go rub one out, or better yet go back to that dream and stay there as long as he could. 

"-Bradley! You there?" Max's worried tone flooded him with guilt.

"Yeah sorry just.. Out of it."

"Well then get back into it, Mr.Zylbrad, we got a jump to do!" The smile was almost audible in Todd's voice.

Theyd hot dropped, squad after squad fighting them for any scraps of loot they managed to nab. Brad couldn't stop his fingers from twitching and the bounce of his leg was driving himself insane. 

Every click of hsi keyboard grated at his nerves, each misfire, stupid little fuck up he couldve easilly avoided boiling his pent up blood hotter and hotter. The flush across his face fought to stay warmer than his cock.

He watched his character drop to the floor, red taking over his screen and he growled sliding his chair away from his desk. If only his stupid fucking hands actually did what they were supposed to instead of trembling uselessly before him.

"God _damnit_ ," he hissed, forcing himself back to the desk watching Max pick him up.

"Are you sure you're alright Brad?," Max inquired, voice stained with worry once more, "Want us to come over? Hang out maybe?"

"Yeah- Man your reaaaal weird."

He couldn't refrain from rolling his eyes. He was fine, maybe a little pent up and definitely horny enough to hump his desk at this rate, but fine. Normally morning wood isn't this much of a problem; he felt like one of those guys you hear about who took too much Viagra and had an unleaving boner.

"Really I'm fine, just really tired," he scrambled for a reason, any reason to explain his erraticness, "I'm just stressed."

"Then we should come over. Well have fun and you can relax," Todd argued back, voice soft yet stern."

"Yeah yeah after this we come over okay?" 

Brad sighed, "Fine."


	2. The Sex Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part two yall knew was coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my obsession with brads sharp chompers really came through this chapter

Within a half hour they were done with their game, and the call ended as to let the three get ready. Well to let Todd and Max get ready, really, Brad had his own problems to deal with. He huffed, moving to sit on his bed. His cock ached for attention, kept hard by the thoughts and anger swirling through his head. If he wasnt so stupid, so incompitent and disgusting he wouldnt be in this mess. 

If Todd lived further, maybe he could deal with the issue but he’d gone and gotten himself so addicted to the toys he had he could hardly make himself cum without one. He dragged his nails up his thigh, angry red marks staring back at them in their wake.  
Before he could let himself get comfortable he stood up again. ‘Should probably at least get dressed.’ He figured, eyes glancing across his room for something decent - at least better than the sleeping clothes he wore. Grabbing a pair of soft wash jeans and a t-shirt angrily, as if his problems could be washed away by abusing his clothing. 

Sure Todd and Max cared about him; that was the only reason they’d basically invited themselves over to cheer him up, but he wasn't sad or anything like that and they were just going to make the situation worse. 

He could deal with it on his own in twenty minutes and a nice long bathe after but here he was. If he cared about them any less he'd just lock the door and ignore them.

But he'd never do that. Instead he chose to tidy himself up.

Brad went and brushed his teeth, washing up to make sure he didn't look how they thought he felt, getting into self care, enjoying himself and zoning out.

Part of him wondered if the enema was a little much in terms of 'self cleaning'.

A deafening knock pulled him from his busy work. Feet padded against the floor, dragging him to the door. When he opened it he was met with Todd, standing on his front steps with a smile, hands in his pockets as if he were relaxed. Brad sighed, stepping out of his way.

“Yeah, yeah, come in then.”

He let out a soft laugh looking around the main room before his eyes fell back onto Brad. “I was a little worried you would just leave me out there.”

That beautiful, adenoidal voice he'd fallen for was enough to make him smile too. Todd was a little bit odd, lanky and naisily and sometimes he'd make jokes over and over even if they weren't funny but that was _what Brad liked about him and damnit if he didn't do it well._

“I would neve- Okay I did consider it.” Brad plopped himself down on one of his couches, relaxing into the chair. He did his best to subtly hide his ‘problem’, which had eased up a bit during his tidying, behind a crossed leg.

“Y’Know Max is like actually worried right? He called me on the phone like- I don't know- five minutes? After we all hung up asking me if i think you're okay,” He sat himself in one of the armchairs, “I mean I think you're fine, you seem fine, he's worried though.”

Glancing between Todd and his own hands he nodded. “It's nothing like whatever it is he's worried about.”

“Yeah but it's not like Max to be this worried about.. Much really.”

Brad nodded, voice a quiet murmur as he let out soft words of agreement. This felt dumb, he mused, like everyone thought he was addicted to drugs or something when he wasnt. Like they had to have some kind of intervention for him.

Awkward tension settled in the room like snow, keeping them seated and feeling weird.

Part of him begged to ease the tension, make some raunchy sex joke that'd make Todd flush but atleast it would break up the silence. The rest of him shook at the thought, the idea of talking about sex with Todd when the idea of it had gotten him here in the first place.

Brad tossed his head back on the couch, yawning and stretching his still tired bones. For a moment his thoughts danced around the idea of apologizing, again, for being so late but he already had, deciding it was pointless to bring it up again.

Even if he did still feel a little bad for it.

"You do seem a little weird."

"Wh-," He tumbled over his own words, "You just said I seemed fine a minute ago."

"Yeah, and you didn't talk for a minute man, it's bloody weird you normally don't shut up." He leaned forwards, elbows resting on his own knees.

A huff. "What do you want me to ask you to say ara ara again or something?"

Todd just shrugged, sharp shoulders bouncing up and down and Brad couldn't help but watch them as they went. 

"If you tell me what's up we can tell Max he doesn't have to come all the way out here," Todd tried to bribe.

"You're not guilting me into telling you what's wrong Todd."

They both paused. Their eyes locked for a moment. Both realizing what Brad said and Todd was on his feet in front of Brad in an instant.

"Bradley."

"Todd-y."

Todd laughed for a moment, more akin to a snort, then whined, "Tell mee-" 

"No." 

Brad took Todd standing before him as an excuse to check Todd out, eyes tracing his body's divots and curves. Then, _realizing_ he was _checking Todd out_ he shot his eyes away, disgusted with himself.

"Then tell me why you wont tell me then."

"Because it's- you're not gonna look at me the same." He put his forehead to his knee.

"What? Did you kill someone? Bloody hell Zylbrad," he laughed, "that's pretty fucked." He sat beside Brad, gentle hand rubbing in circles on Brads shoulder blades. "Really though if it's stressing you out then I'd rather you just tell me." 

Brad was silent for a moment. One long, excruciating moment before he gave. "Alright fine. I dreamed about you fucking me. There. Happy?"

It was Todd's turn to be silent. Silence then turned into a quiet chuckle, then a deep laugh.

"Really? That's it? Dream-Todd stuck a dick up your ass and now- now you're acting like this? Everyone gets those dreams. Bloody- Look even I have and I googled it before pussying about like you are it just means you're really close to someone." 

The moment he stopped talking, the laughter left him once more, dramatically leaning his head on Brads shoulder. 

"No, Todd, it's not like that."

"Yeah, it is man, I googled it."

Through gritted teeth he all but growled, "No Todd it might've been like that for you, but it's not for me."

Todd's laughter slowly died the longer the silence stayed, watching Brad's face get pink. He could feel his own face flush slowly pulling away from Brad. The touch probably wasn't helping, he figured.

In a voice as quiet as a hushed breeze, "The problem is I actually want you to." 

He'd never heard Brad so low, so wobbly on his own knees, _so fragile._ normally he carried himself with confidence, even if it was for, his tone reflecting what he wanted people to think he felt. Confidence. Self assuredness.

Not.. Whatever this was. 

Watching Brad slowly sunk in on himself, curling until he was just a little ball of shame at Todds side, it only pushed the whirlwind of thoughts faster. He put the hand back on Brads shoulder before leaning around him awkwardly to give him a hug. It was like hugging a beach ball. 

A horny, horny beach ball.

"I mean we can try it."

"Try..what? Exactly?" Brad glanced at him from his little self cocoon.

"Try kissing I mean what's the worst that happens? We hate it and never bring it up again?"

"I don't want a pity kiss Todd that's weird." 

"Okay A, yeah you do you'll go on week binges where that's all you talk about, and B it's not a bloody pity kiss." He gently tugged Brads bicep to pull him from his ball of shame. "C'mon."

Brad's face was just as, if not more flushed then before, still hard under his jeans with the sheer embarrassment keeping him going. Todd dragged his hand under Brad's jaw, smiling soft before pulling him into an even softer kiss. 

He hadn't had much time to think about it but he'd expected Brad's lips to be chapped, for the scratch of his beard against his chin, but he hadn't expected the whining. He hadn't expected him to melt into the palm of his hand, or for his soft tongue to gently trace the seam of his lips. 

The kiss was soft and warm, Brad quickly shredding himself of any shame or embarrassment he'd once felt at the thought of a 'pity kiss'. Apprehensively his tongue explored the others mouth, trying to learn him in a matter of moments.

Todd hadnt expected to like it so much. 

Hands grabbed for Brads hips awkwardly, carefully pulling him onto his own lap. He could feel Brads still hard dick through their pants, a deep growl coming from his throat. 

Needing air he pulled back for a moment, lips still connected by a strand of spit that split off, disappearing like his apprehension had moments ago. Gentle hands traced Brads sides trailing down to his hips before going back up again. 

"Maybe," His heavy pants mixing with Brads, "maybe I like that more than I thought I would.." 

Brad laughed breathlessly, slotting their hips together. Todd rolled their hips together enjoying the pitched moan it pulled from Brad. Pointedly he thrusted against him again, Brad muffling the moan with Todds mouth, pulling him in for a needy kiss. 

He whined when Todd pulled back quickly. "Let me know what its too much alright?"

Brad nodded and quickly kissed him again, tongue eagerly exploring his mouth, hips twitching forward when their tongues met. A hand laced into Brads hair, pushing into his mouth, sharp teeth biting down on the sensitive muscle letting out something between a gasp and a whine. 

A knock at the front door pulled them apart again. They locked eyes for a moment before Brad stood, awkwardly walking to the door in silence. Todd wiped his mouth on his sleeve, watching as light flooded in from outside illuminating where Brad stood even more.

Max's smile faltered for a moment when he saw Brad. His, unbeknownst to Max, once neat hair was now disheveled and a mess. Spit dripped down his chin, he wiped at it when Max stared.

Brad stepped out of the way so he could enter the house.

"Todd! You were supposed to call me if something was _really wrong_ what happened to that?" 

Todd peaked at him from over the couch like a meerkat watching Max pull him into a big hug. He fought the urge to laugh when Brad quickly shimmied out of it, crossing his legs where he stood. 

"Seriously what the fuck."

"Brad had a wet dream about me fucking him," Todd piped up from his little hidey spot.

Brad glared at Todd. "It wasn't just you Todd."

His interest was piqued, glancing between Brad and Max like an excited dog. "Ooo Brads a whoree-" He mocked, getting a ring of keys thrown at him.

Max stood shell shocked for a minute, eyes tracing Brad's disheveled looks before glancing to Todd before turning back to Brad, both of their faces red as roses.

"Let me get this straight. I got worried about you, actually worried about you, and you were just upset you had a dream about us smashing your back out?"

Brad's voice was full of nervous laughter, "Well geez when you put it like that." 

"And- Todd show me your face." He prodded further.

"What- Why I already wiped it-" Max watched him disappear as he realized what he said.

"You two were gonna fuck and leave me worried!" He wasn't angry, Brad knew when Max was angry. He'd go silent, but now he just seemed flustered. 

Flustered that hed gotten worried over Brad being weird because he was horny, flustered because hed actually been concerned and flustered because he walked in on them when they were 'going to fuck'.

All three of them were silent for a few moments before Todd spoke again, still completely hidden by the couch. 

"You can probably join us if awake-Brads just as much of a whore as dream-Brad." 

They looked at each other, locking eyes for a moment before Brad glanced away again. 

"You should tell us about your dream Bradley. I mean it did drag us all the way out here." It was less of a request - more of a demand intent on embarrassing Brad.

"Its not actually that far for me I-" Max's deep voice cut over him, "Did I ask Todd?"

There was a squeak of a no. 

Brad wrung his hands together, walking back over to sit on the couch next to Todd. "Is this, for the record, you wanting to play with us?"

Max.. 'Playing' with them made Brad's stomach flutter in a much more foreign way. Maybe it was because Todd's voice was about as deep as his, or maybe because Max carried himself in a way that made him seem above everyone else.

Or maybe he'd always thought about Max railing him.

"Yeah."

"Alright just-" He stuttered over himself when Max sat on his other side, thighs squeezed together to fit between Todd and him, "Just making sure.."

Testing the waters of touch he put a gentle hand on Brad's knee. "Go on then. Tell us about it."

The speed of the room had changed drastically. Before he was rutting into Todd, Todd pulling them close enough that it felt more of their skin was touching then not but now.. Now the hands on him were gentle. Almost innocent if he weren't hard.

"It.." A moment's pause. "I was in between you two." He paused again, trying to work out how to word it without it sounding like he was flying or something.

"Todd was against the wall, facing away from it. I was pushed between you and Todd, held up.. I guess.." He felt a wave of embarrassment hit his face, Todds and Max's hand that were once on his knee slowly stroking his thighs. 

"I felt so.. Full..?" 

"Oh c'mon don't be shy now," Max cooed, turning to face him more.

"Yeah Mr. Deep throat a mic 'cus you think it's funny." 

Brad glanced between them before his eyes settled on his knees, gnawing at his inner cheek. He resisted the urge to smile, butterflies dancing where their hands touched. Kissing Todd had been an unexpected treat, but Max joining in on it too was too good to be true. 

Part of him mulled over the idea of him dreaming still, sleep taunting him but the hands on his thighs and the scratch of the denim against his skin seemed so real. 

Max wanting to participate was even more unexpected. He was out of the loop, for the most part anyways. Maybe he had considered it before? 

"They called me a bitch," his breath fluttered out of his chest when Todd's hand traced over his cock, "in h-heat and said I was dripping like one.."

Max's other hand traced his jaw, "You mean us, Bradley."

Brad nodded, hips following after Todd's feather light touches until a hand pushed his hips back onto the couch. The soft, teasing touches tourture, tearing any verbal coherency his brain typically had to shreds. 

He could feel Todd place a soft kiss on his jaw before it turned more teethy, biting down on the taught flesh. His head hit Max's shoulder the further it tilted to the side, panting under the bits of touch.

Todd's breath puffed against him as he spoke, "Did either of us tell you to stop talking?"

"..no..." 

"Then why'd you stop?" Teeth were back on his skin, pulse point thumping under them.

"Well, you called and woke me up from it so.."

Max's other hand traced his far side. "You got worked up 'cus we called you a bitch? Thats it Brad?"

"..well no-"

"Then keep going." 

He felt Todd pause again. "Does lil' Bradley not know how to talk dirty?"

And then they were both laughing, their soft laughs intermingling and soon Brad was too because _maybe he was a little out of practice._ Max shifted and he could tell they were both looking at him but it was okay, they were laughing, he was laughing and the couple butterflies lounging in his stomach quickly fluttered off.

There was nothing to be nervous of. Especially not when he was actually excited for whatever was in store.

The laughter died down, turning into soft little huffs in their throat and soon Todd's mouth against his. For a few moments he froze, brain all but rebooting before kissing him back, hands quickly grabbing him for purpose. 

Fuck if Todds kisses hadnt been good before they were godly now, soaked in impatience and _want,_ like some shitty romance book. His tongue was in Brads mouth again, warm and favoring his sharp canines. 

He shifted to sit on Brads thigh and now he could feel just how affected Todd was, dick hanging heave between his thighs,

As the kiss got better he ended it, twisting to pull Max into a kiss instead. He pressed his thigh further against Brads dick to give him some friction to toy with while he further swapped spit with Max.

When his hand slipped into Todd's hair, pulling the black strands tight he rutted against Brad, soft sounds swallowed by the smack of their lips. It was Brad's turn to pepper soft kisses along Todd's throat, dipping into the hollow, tongue tracing the pulse point roughly.

"So what're we..." Todd had pulled away, lips pink with the stimulation keeping Brad eyeing them. "What's the plan here?"

"Depends on what he's fine with, really." Both of their eyes shifter to him, expectantly waiting for him to swallow his drool and speak.

He let out a laugh, flickering eyes settling on his hands. "Im- Im fine with you fucking me if you want but you'd have to.. Give me a minute." 

Todd smiled, "A minute or an hour?", a bit of humour floating through his tone. 

For a few moments he sat silent. "A minute. I cleaned up earlier."

Hed expected the coos from Todd, Max.. Max not so much. "Gettin' all dolled up- huh? Did you hope this would happen?"

"No, Todd I'd planned on fucking myself once you ninnys left." 

Red flushed his ears and neck, Todd turning to Max who was, at this point, laughing at both of them. 

"You shut your mouth Max!" Though the voice he did only made Max laugh harder.

Brad smiled to, light laughter bubbling out of him, leaning his head against Todd’s shoulder to mask any amusement. 

"Bradley I know your not bloody laughing 'Mr. Gonna Fuck Himself.'".

"Yeah- And? Now you're gonna do it for me." 

The louder they laughed the more flustered and argumentative Todd got.

He hadn't lied, it didn't take him very long to 'get ready'. Mostly just grabbing lube and condoms and emptying his bladder. And a bit of pep talk. He still wasnt sure what the plan was, they all just seemer to be in agreement on fucking him. 

Prepping himself, on his own standing on the cold bathroom tile was undoubtedly an unpleasant experience. Deft fingers worked him open as well as they could with the clock ticking in his head.

Four fingers would have to be enough, or at least enough to get him on their dicks enough to stretch.

With a deep breath he went back to the main room.

"Alright first order of business." Todd's voice echoed through the room before he could even fully enter. "Where are we doing this?"

"..my rooms fine. Or out here."

"Right now second order of business, maybe should've been first order, what is 'this'? What exactly are we doing?" He gestured between the three of them, "like I dont wanna fuck you up man."

"Yeah," Max tacked on, "Like how much can you take?"

His mind skimmed over the different toys he had, considering the idea of the two of them being significantly larger than any of his thicker parts of his collection before brushing the idea away. 

They'd have to be monsters.

"Probably about as much as you've got so. We're all good." Brad moved to lean against the back of the couch. "Again for the second part I'm fine with being fucked or we circle jerk. I just really wanna get off." 

The horny part of his brain, the same part that had kept his dick at different levels of hard the whole day and the same part that had probably gotten him into this was angrily demanding they moved on. 

Bored of the pre-talk while the rest of him swooned at the thought of how much he must've actually meant to them if they were worried about him being fine. It made his heart thump that bit faster when Maxs hand gently grabbed his shoulder.

"As Long as you're sure." 

He tossed condoms on the couch near them, nodding. "I am."

Excitement pumped through his veins, watching Max shove Todd into the bed, bouncing back a bit on the mattress. Mid thigh hanging over the edge. Then he was being shoved towards the bed too, sitting on Todd's thighs facing him. 

His fluffy black hair had splayed beneath him poking at the skin of his shoulders. Brad's fingers were quick to trace an exposed line of skin, pushing his shirt up and running his fingers along the soft contours of his stomach watching in delight as he inhaled at the attention.

Max slotted behind him, one hand sitting on Brads hip watching Todd squirm. And squirm he did as cold finger pads traced his happy trail, dipping beneath the hem of his pants, dragging against the soft skin. 

He paused at the buttons on his fly.

For a moment Brad glanced up, almost asking if he were sure, continuing once Todd gave him a smile. A smile that lit up his face beautifully and if he weren't so excited to get a move on with things he just mightve taken another second to let his eyes trace Todds beautiful features.

He didn't notice as he subconsciously did just that. Tracing the smile, his sharp nose and gorgeous eyes that pulled with his smile giving him little crow's feet. His sharp jaw and adams apple that bobbed under his scouring eyes marked up beautifully with soft bits of purple and red that fused together gorgeously.

Brad's eyes snapped to his own hip when Maxs free hand undid his fly in a moment, cupping his cock through his trousers. 

"On with it, Bradley." His voice naught more than a hoarse whisper spoken to his throat.

Forcing himself to focus he undid Todds pants, sparing another moment to oggle Todds cock through his underwear before reaching for his dick, quick to give it a swift jerk through the fabric.

He took the sharp inhale he got with pride, reaching to slide his boxers down too. Brad watched it spring free, bobbing slightly until his cock settled to rest against his stomach. The realization of just how much he wanted it inside him now. Long, and thick enough to do something nice he kept his eyes focused down even as Todd fidgeted with his rubber.

Max dragged Brads hips back, grinding against his ass through their clothes. Another needy reminder for him to hurry up. 

Being manhandled wasn't a kink he knew he had, but as Max dragged his cock against him again like a toy, it quickly dawned on him that it definitely was now. Brad shimmied to pull off his jeans, dawning on him that he probably should've done it earlier. 

He could see the smile forming on Todd's face as he awkwardly shifted in an attempt to get him over one of his spread knees.

"Shut it," he murmured before Todd spoke, preparing himself for whatever bad joke he had in mind. He tossed the once-clean jeans into a piled up laundry hamper.

Soft laughter bubbled out of Todd, warm and happy and Brad smiled at him for a moment. Max's head rested heavy on his shoulder, using the elastic of his briefs to hit him like a rubber band.

"You should _probably_ take the rest of your clothes off too." 

Brad paused for a moment before shrugging. Why pass up an opportunity to he naked? He was back to shimmying out of his underwear.

Max's eyes traced Todd's lithe body, the parts he could see anyways, admiring the smooth contours of his skin. His body was just as pale and creamy as his face, his hips and chest brushed with a delicate red blush that traced his throat and slowly spread to the rest of his face.

Todd wet his dick with some bottled lube he'd nabbed, dragging the slick across his skin and the realizion this was a dirty show hit Max like a truck.

Being naked, or mostly anyways, wasn't bad in Todd's eyes. When they eye fucked the bits of you that they could see, however..

It brought him a bit of pride and he smiled as Max glanced away.

The whole situation had brought him a lot of pride. Brad had gotten so horny from the idea of them fucking him that he couldnt keep his head on straight. Excitement pumped through his veins watching Brad toss his shirt off towards the rest of his clothes, Max's hands instantly on his hips.

Max's eyes traced the bare expanse of skin, across his hips to his thighs, pausing of his ass like it was a treat. Sure Brad's voice was a little high pitched and sure, maybe his moans he blamed haphazardly on stretching were effeminate but _he didn't realize just how girl-ish his form was._ How nice of an ass he'd have.

His deep chuckle had Brad snapping to face him, face twitching in a mix up of different emotions. 

"You've got a nice ass, Bradley." Rough hands groped him for emphasis, pressing a kiss on his seemingly worried lips. 

Brad was quiet for a moment. "You're still dressed. You should fix that." 

This time they all laughed, soft, maybe a bit nervous even at the thought of what was to come. Todd's hand traced Brad's thigh, running up and down the skin while Max stripped his bottoms.

Again Brad spoke, a bit breatheir. "I'm gonna start with you and then he can.."

"Yeah.." Todd didn't really cut him off, Brad doing that to himself.

With a bit of line up he slowly sat on Todd's dick. Despite the prep the stretch still hummed in his core, slowly, steadily bottoming out on his lap. A soft shaky sigh of relief then Todds hand laced into his hair, pulling him down and kissing him.

Todd could feel the reverberations in his teeth, the pain pooling some wet tears behind his eyes but the kiss carried on, licking into his mouth and getting a feel for him once more in an attempt to distract his brain from the warmth surrounding his cock.

The urge to fuck into Brad nagging, gnawing at his self restraint to not just fuck into him like a toy was strong- but he grit his teeth and bore it. Brad was panting in the junction of his throat, holding him tight when the rubbered head of his dick pressed against his ass.

"Ready?" Voice warm and almost encouraging Max spoke.

"Yes- Yes, please just-" He broke off into a pitched moan that bordered the edge of a shout. Todd hadn't expected the friction to feel so good hips twitching hard groaning in part with Max, the three simply reveling in their own pleasure.

Todds groans broke into wavey bits of stuttered words, doing his best to keep his ever twitching hips still. "Fuck- Bloody Fuck thats so good, you're so tight." His nails scraped up Brads back, leaving angry red marks along the soft skin.

Max's hand grabbed for his, squuezing it tight and Todd squeezed too, each puting every ounce of will holding them back from fucking into him untill he cried into their squeezed hands.

It felt like an eternity until Max was bottomed out too, Brad laying half limp on Todds chest, keeping his ass up with trembling thighs. He hasn't seen Maxs cock, just felt it going in and he realized that he must've underestimated just how stretched they could force him to be.

"Is this what you wanted Bradley?" Max taunted through gritted teeth, "To be so full you can't move? Cock hungry little bitch."

Todd gave him a moment to protest the name calling, trailing a hand into his hair. When he didnt Todd couldn't help but laugh. 

"-squeezing us so tight it's like you want us to bloody breed you or something." And Brad was kissing Todd desperately, trying to get him to shut his mouth.

"He's right! Isn't he? You want us to tell you about how tight your little cunt is, don't you? Bradley I knew you were out there but fuck man. Thats deep."

Brad's whine of protest was swallowed by the sloppy kiss Tentatively he rolled his hips back, their dicks pushing impossibly deeper into him. Max groaned, deep sound overtaking the hums of approval Todd let out between kisses.

He could feel his thighs tremble again, warm and fuzzy and Brad wasn't sure if it were the pain or pleasure that kept him buzzing. He pulled away from the kiss, ready to burrow his face into Todd's shoulder again.

"I-I'm g-" he stumbled for a moment, "i'm ready."

"Finally, little princess." Todd's hands shot to Brad's hips, dragging him off of their cocks until the only thing left in the velvety, wet heat were their heads. Then he slammed Brad back forcing them in deep.

If he weren't stuck moaning, loud and high, maybe he'd have argued back about being a princess but as the warmth flooded from his hips to the rest of him he could do nothing more than moan about it. And moan he did, muffled by Todd's shirt, digging his teeth into the soft fabric. 

“Fuck yes, just like that please more of that,” He babbled, rolling his hips back needily, begging for more. Max’s hands traced the cleft of his ass, stretching him apart further than he figured possible before rolling his hips again. 

The friction was delicious and Todd found his hips bucking after it, hoping to get that same feeling again. He could hear Max laugh somewhere beneath Brads muffled noises. Then he did it again, letting out another bout of devious chuckles when Todd, again, bucked up after it.

“Sensitive, are we?” he mocked beneath his breath.

It quickly became something of rhythm, Max would roll his hips, slow and controlled and Todd would buck after the friction. The pattern was killing Brad, giving him little rest between each thrust. The shirt between his teeth keeps him grounded, grinding his teeth through the thoroughly soaked fabric.

In then out then in then out, sometimes they'd thrust together and Brad's mouth would drop open in something bordering a shout but they'd fall back into the rhythm again and he'd quickly take the shirt between his teeth again.

“What Brad,” Todd spoke between pants, “Got nothing to say? Come on you've always got something to throw in there.”

“I guess when his ass is full his mouth is empty,” Max reasoned above him.

“Who knew all we had to do was fill his,” He was quiet for a second before deciding to feed into what he had said about his dream, “-his cunt up and hed finnaly shut the fuck up.”

His brain short circuited when he felt Brad's insides squeeze him tight, eyes rolling behind his lids, pushing his head back into the pillow. It definitely worked. 

“ _Little whore_ gets tight when you talk about his cunt- Fuck your so easy Brad.” 

“Knew you were fucked Bradley,” Max huffed, “But who knew treating you like a little girl would really get you going huh?”

Throughout their talking they never missed a beat, thrusts making him bounce between them never stopped. Max forced a hand in Brad's hair, pulling him up and making him sit on their dicks, quickly moving to mark up his throat. Todd eyed his fucked out face, fully pink with drool dripping down his chin, locking eyes beneath hooded lids. 

“Ohh Look at you,” Todd cooed, reaching for neglected dick, “you're a pretty little cock slut aren't you?”

Brad hissed between his teeth at the contact. “Im close..”

“I know.”

The pre dripping from his head made him slick enough to easily jerk, hand sliding across the length of his dick with ease. With a few jerks he came hard across Todd's stomach and shirt. He squeezed around them, tighter than before, head rolling back on Maxs shoulder. Max's teeth dug into the skin of his throat, thrusting to the hilt as he came. 

Todd slid out, carefully as he could before tossing the condom he'd used to his side, jacking himself until his cum mixed with Brads, drenching his stomach in the liquid. Max carefully pulled his dick from Brad, letting him collapse onto Todd's chest.

“Oh god gross dude he's covered in cum now.” He watched as Brad snuggled up against him anyways, nuzzling into the warmth. “No- bloody dont do that you're just gonna smear the jizz on your face- and it's done.”

Max blinked a few times before laughing softly. He felt like he laughed a lot but the sight was hilarious. Todds disgruntled face as Brad sleepily nuzzled into him and the cum that covered him.

“I'll go find a towel.” He fixed his pants before tossing the trash in the bin, going off in search of a towel or two.

He heard Todd call after him about a cup of water or two.

He came back, towels and water in hand to find him sitting up holding a passed out Brad against him. Todd made quick work of cleaning them up, careful not to wake him up.

“Do we wake him up and make him drink the water or let him sleep?” Either way Max put the water on the nightstand behind the bed.

Todd glanced at the water for a moment. “I think we should just let sleeping beauty sleep. Real question is if we fuck with his computer or not.” He put a pillow beneath the sleeping man's hand and slipped out of the bed, covering him up in one of the plush blankets pushed to the edge of the bed. He stretched, bones popping.

Max was quiet for a moment. “Wanna record on it?”

The smile that bloomed across his face was gorgeous. “Of course I do.”

Maybe they looked a bit ridiculous, Wide smiles on their face, Todds pants still unlooked for somewhere across the room, but hey. The whole day was a bit ridiculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got a fic idea? drop it in the comments! comments and kudos make fics come out faster :>

**Author's Note:**

> second chapter is already in the works uwu feel free to dm me on discord and we can simp together


End file.
